Sanctuary
by Anonymous Skrtle
Summary: This is the request story sent in by NattieGirl99. Carlos gets abused by his dad. Will his friends be able to save him from his living nightmare？？ ？？?


**NattieGirl99**

**NattieGirl00's request was this: I really want to see a abuse story. One of the boys, Carlos or Logan, is abused at home and the rest of the boys find out and save him.**

**So I'm gonna choose Carlos, cuz you all know how much I love Carlos angst… and because the next request is a Logan angst. **

"Dude, you sure you don't wanna hang at my house today? James and Logan are coming." Kendall asked Carlos once again. Carlos looked at Kendall and nodded.

"Yeah, I've got some stuff to do at home. Mr. Kraits says I'm behind in math, so I kinda have to catch up on that." Carlos said, trying not to look away from Kendall's scrutinizing stare. It wasn't all a lie… some of it was true. He _was_ behind in math, but he didn't need to go home because of that.

"Well, I'll see ya tomorrow, alright?" Kendall said after a few moments, deciding that Carlos wasn't lying. The Latino _was_ a little behind in math. Carlos nodded, relieved.

"Bye." Carlos stepped out of the car, turning back and waving one last time before the car drove away. He shivered, not because it was cold outside, but because of what he was about to face inside.

The reason he had to go home was because his father had told him to. It sounded super simple, and so non-threatening. But Carlos's father would hit him and spit on him if he didn't follow every single one of his orders. And not going home pissed his father off the most, since there was no one to make dinner for him.

His mother had a full time job as a nurse, while his father just freelanced at home. His father never drank, so his abusive behavior wasn't because he was drunk or anything. Unfortunately, that was just what he was like. And Carlos hated it.

His friends had never suspected a thing. Carlos covered up every single bruise with makeup, and blamed his occasionally broken arms and legs on some of his stupid stunts. No one suspected a thing. Not his friends, not his mom… no one.

As quietly as he could, Carlos stepped into the house, slipping off his sneakers and creeping silently up into his bedroom. He froze when a booming voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Who's there?" Carlos gulped, sweat already trickling down his forehead.

"I-It's me, Carlos." He heart loud, pounding footsteps coming his way. His father appeared in front of him seconds later.

"Why didn't you tell me you came back home?" Carlos's father snapped harshly. Carlos looked down.

"I-I just came home, I was about to t-t-tell you…" He said weakly.

Carlos's father scoffed. "You're useless… I got a letter in the mail saying you're failing math." Carlos gulped again. The teacher had said the letter wouldn't come until tomorrow…

"Dad, I-I'm not failing. I'm just behind. But I-I'm bringing my grade back up right now and-" Carlos was cut off when his dad threw a punch at his face. Carlos felt his lip split.

"Don't call me your dad! You don't deserve me! You don't deserve your mom! You're useless and stupid. I'm ashamed to be your father!" Punch. Punch. Punch.

Carlos tried to keep back his whimper. "I-I'm sorry, I-I'm trying my best to bring the grade up," he protested weakly. He flinched when his father raised his fist up again, only to bring it back down quickly.

"You better get an A+ on your next math test, or you'll be screwed." Carlos sniffled, not answering. He felt his father pull him up by the shirt and toss him into the chair against the wall. Carlos whimpered when his body hit the wood, hard.

"Do you understand? DO YOU?" Carlos lifted himself off the ground, nodding quickly.

"Ye-yes, I understand," he stuttered out quickly.

His father scoffed. "Why did God give me such a _stupid_ boy? I wanted a girl, and not only did he give me a boy, he gave me a _useless_ and _pathetic _boy. You have _never_ made me happy, _ever_." He sneered in Carlos's face, kicking him hard in the shin.

Carlos doubled over in pain, tears already streaming down his face. "I-I'm trying m-my best, dad-" Punch in the face.

"Shut UP! What did I tell you? Don't call me your father!" Carlos felt spit in his hair. He felt pain in his eyes, and pain in his heart. Everything hurt. He just wanted it to stop.

"I-I'm sorry, d- sir."

Carlos's dad smirked. "Come here." Carlos hesitantly followed his father into the kitchen, where he turned the stove on. For a second, Carlos thought he wanted him to cook dinner like he always did. But he was wrong.

"Stick your hand in." Carlos whipped his head up, eyes wide.

"Wh-what?"

"I _said_, stick your hand in the fire. Go on, stick it in."

Carlos gulped, self-consciously pulling his hands behind his back. "P-please don't make me do this, sir. Pl-please." He begged desperately. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't.

"STICK YOUR HAND IN!" Carlos's father screamed, slapping Carlos in the face. Before Carlos could process the pain, his father grabbed his hands harshly and stuck Carlos's right hand right into the flames.

The pain was horrible. It felt like a thousand, no, a _million_ bees were stinging and burning him over and over again. He screamed, pulling his hand back, whimpering and sobbing. "Stop it! P-please just stop it!" He cried.

It already felt like his hand was starting to fall off. The pain was so horrible… he couldn't take it anymore. Everything just hurt too much. Carlos turned around and ran out the door, ignoring his father's swearing and yelling.

Carlos ran and ran, faster and faster, willing his legs to go faster. For a second, he thought he felt his father's hairy hands touch his neck. He kept on running and running. Only after a long time did he stop. He looked behind him. His father wasn't there. He was safe.

But where to now? Carlos knew where he had to go without even thinking it over. Kendall's house. He needed his friends. He couldn't stay with his father anymore. He couldn't stand the beatings, the pain… he needed his friends' help.

He walked along the road leading to the blonde's house, sobbing and whimpering, holding his injured hand to his chest. He listened to the crickets and the owls in the distance. Why couldn't he be happy like them? Why couldn't he be peaceful like the wild animals?

Why did his father hate him so much? Why was he such a _failure_ in his father's eyes? Why was he so useless? Why wouldn't his father love him?

Carlos didn't even notice himself walking onto Kendall's front porch and pressing the doorbell down as hard as he could. He didn't notice until Kendall opened the door.

Kendall couldn't hide his shock when he saw Carlos; bruised, bleeding, whimpering, and sobbing. Kendall pulled him in, and Logan patched his bruises and scratches up without saying a word. Kendall was relieved when he saw that what looked like punches weren't too bad. It was only the face and a painful looking bruise on his leg that seemed to take most of the pain.

"Carlos, what happened?" Logan gently touched Carlos's face.

Carlos whimpered. "It hurts, Logie… it hurts so bad."

Kendall looked Carlos over. 'What hurts, buddy?'

"My-my… hand." He gasped. Logan reached over and took Carlos's hand. James, Kendall, and him gasped at the sight.

There were already red and purple blisters forming on every inch of his skin. Parts of it were bleeding, and his finger tips were hot and bruised badly. "Carlos… what happened to you?"

Carlos looked scared when he answered. "My… my dad. He b-beats me e-every d-day, and today… I j-just couldn't handle it and I-I ran… here." He got out, gasping and whimpering from pain.

Kendall's heart froze. Carlos's dad… beat him? Like, _abused_ him?

James almost dropped his… whatever he was holding in his hands. How had they never noticed? How had Carlos hid it so well?

Logan recovered quickly, still bandaging and healing Carlos's face. His dad seemed so nice… how could it be? How could it be that he abused a boy as innocent as Carlos?

James crouched down. "Carlos, buddy, why didn't you tell us?"

"I… h-he'd hurt me if I-I-I told an-anyone. He's gonna hurt me n-now! Be-because I told you guys! I-" He screamed in pain when Logan placed his hands in ice cold water. Logan gave him an apologetic glance.

"I'm sorry, Carlos, but we gotta get the swelling down a little." He said. "Carlos, don't worry. It's alright. We'll protect you from him, alright?"

"He won't hurt you ever again, alright?" Kendall asked, standing up.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Carlos said, panic and fear written clearly across his face. "P-please don't call 911… m-my dad's g-gonna kill me!" He begged, tears in his eyes. "Please don't!"

James held Carlos in his lap, rubbing his back. "Don't worry, buddy, he's not gonna hurt you. He's going to jail, buddy. You'll be safe. I promise." His words seemed to calm Carlos down a little, and he stopped crying.

"Y-you sure?" Carlos asked quietly, his eyes closing tiredly.

"Promise." Logan whispered softly, bandaging up Carlos's small hand.

When Carlos woke again, he was still in someone's arms. But when he looked around, he saw the familiar white ceiling of a hospital. He opened his eyes, looking around frantically.

"Whoa, little guy, calm down. You're just in the hospital. Don't worry." James. Was it James? Could it be James? He looked around and relaxed when he saw all three of his friends looking at him with concern.

"James? Wh-what happened?" Carlos asked in a small voice. He looked down and saw a cast on his hand and his wrist.

"Kendall called the police, who went to your house and arrested your dad after Kendall had a screaming match with them," James started, casting Kendall a pointed look Kendall just shrugged.

"Then, we took you to the hospital to check for any other injuries Logan didn't patch up. And then the doctors put this cast on you."

"And don't worry, we told your mom and everything. She says she's gonna file a divorce on you dad right away. He's gone now, buddy. He's never gonna hurt you again, alright?" Logan told Carlos gently, stroking his black hair.

Carlos nodded, a smile threatening to break on his face. "Thank you, guys… thank you so much."

"That's what friends are for, right?" Kendall replied, trying to lighten Carlos's mood. He tried not to think about what could have happened if Carlos hadn't run from his home. He tried not to think about how much pain Carlos had probably suffered throughout the years. Kendall had no doubt that his friends were thinking the exact same things he was thinking about.

James and Logan just smiled back at Carlos, agreeing with Kendall's statement. They were too close to have to say anything else.

Everything was going to be okay again. Carlos was going to be alright.

Carlos smiled for real this time. His dad was never going to hurt him again. He was safe here in James's arms, here in this hospital. He was finally safe.

He closed his eyes and soon, his breathing evened out, and he was sleeping again. Kendall looked down at Carlos and sighed.

Yep, that's what friends were for.

**A/N- First request! I got this up super quick cuz… ya know, I'm in the writing mood right now. I updated Vanishing, and now this! Yay! I'm feeling good about myself! And since FF deleted my request story, you guys can PM me requests. Sounds good? Good. :)**

**So, how'd you like it, NattieGirl99? Was it the way you wanted it to be? Please tell me… cuz I'm worried I disappointed you or something…**


End file.
